degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-4109358-20160712061832
So lately I've been creeping the DWTS fandom on Tumblr and based on some of the tea I've heard... good god that's one ugly fandom and I need to rant about it. One big example of its ugliness is how people passionately and seriously ship pros and other pros or contestants on the show that aren't official couples (and pretty much disrespecting personal relationships in the process), act like there are love triangles/feuds between everyone, etc. Shipping and having headcanons for shits and gigs is one thing, but good lord that shit is ugly for so many reasons. Some specific examples with shipping: *The most notorious case is how people constantly shit on Maks and Peta's relationship (and disrespect Peta as an individual). One case was when people were hardcore shipping Maks with Meryl Davis, acting like they were together, and acting as though Peta was "cockblocking" them. I've heard there are still Maks/Meryl shippers that still do this shit and what makes it worse is that they disrespect the fact that Peta and Maks are engaged and are expecting a child. *Another Maks/Peta thing - Maks with with Karina Smirnoff and they broke up years ago (before Peta was even on the show) and people act like there's some love triangle between them. While there might be some bad blood in there (I don't know the full details, but it seems like people are making it a bigger thing that it currently is), it's like all over now and everyone has moved on. Karina and Peta seem to get along just fine and have worked together multiple times (even if they don't get along at all, they're grown ass women and aren't gonna refuse to work with each other for petty ass reasons). *Ugh, this one pisses me off so much. So apparently people were shipping Val and Zendaya with each other when she was on the show. That's so fucking disgusting cause she was 16/17 at the time and Val was in the his 20s, like.... *In general, people actually get hung up about their fucking ships not getting together and that's so ridiculous when it comes to real life people. Some take aways with this whole thing in general: *The cast seems to get along just fine and even if some don't get along on a personal level, they aren't gonna act petty about personal beef out in the open. Any conflicts that are public are usually dance related since some pros are critical of how other pros teach, choreograph, etc, but that doesn't necessarily mean they dislike each other or anything. *Most personal shit between people on the show is private and let's leave it at that, children. *It's fine to love friendships that are developed through the show since there have been some amazing ones we've seen over the years. But don't take it to extreme levels. *And most importantly, these are REAL PEOPLE and not fictional characters. Disrespecting people's relationships and lives because of shipping is fucking disgusting on so many levels.